Amigo
by Miyiku
Summary: Taichi murió cuando derrotó a Etemón, y hay alguien que sufre mucho por su partida. ¡¡Mi primer Fic!


__

Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Para empezar quiero advertirles que esta es una historia de mucha amistad, AMISTAD, no hay nada de romance entre ninguno de los niños aquí mencionados, sin mas que aclarar, comencemos:

AMIGO…

La noche…

Me sorprende, ¡Qué mas da!

Te he venido a acompañar

Aunque sin que estés te siento en mi.

Era de noche. Una silueta se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de unas ruinas en donde hacia unos meses se había librado una cruel batalla.

-Hola Tai- Dijo tímidamente la chica que acababa de llegar. -Mira, te traje unas flores, están algo desarregladas, ahora que lo pienso, me hubieran sido de utilidad las enseñanzas de mi madre- dijo la chica con un triste sarcasmo. -Ojalá te gusten…-

-Flashback-

__

-"¡Vamos Greymon! ¡No nos daremos por vencidos!" -Gritaba el elegido del valor mientras guiaba a su digimon a enfrentar al más peligroso enemigo de los niños elegidos. Los demás niños, junto con sus compañeros digimon solo pudieron observar como Greymon Ultraevolucionó en MetalGreymon para derrotar al enemigo.

Después de una gran explosión causada por la Giga destructora de Metalgreymon, todos observaron con alegría como Etemon era absorbido por un hoyo negro creado entre dimensiones que seguramente destruiría al digimon virus. 

Gritos de alegría y vivas era lo que exclamaban estos niños al saborear su victoria cuando de pronto cayeron en cuenta de que algo terrible pasaría. Voltearon a ver hacia el portal que se había abierto solo para observar horrorizados como Taichi también era absorbido hacia una muerte segura junto con su digimon. 

Ella gritó como nunca en su vida:

-"¡¡¡TAIIIII!!!!" - Corrió desesperadamente hacia aquella abertura dimensional con la intención de poder hacer algo por su amigo pero unos brazos la sostuvieron antes de que llegara al lugar de la catástrofe. 

-"!Sora!!, No puedes ir allí, es muy peligroso"-, Yamato se veía obligado a gritarle a Sora a pesar de estar junto a ella, debido al gran estruendo que ocasionaba el portal. 

-"¡¡No puedo dejarlo allí, después de todo es mi culpa!!!" Dijo Sora, la cual gritaba y luchaba desesperadamente contra Yamato para librarse de él y correr hacia donde estaba Taichi. 

-"¡¡¡¡¡TAICHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Fue lo ultimo que gritó Sora antes de que una serie de explosiones se ocasionaran al cerrarse definitivamente el portal. Dichas explosiones lanzaron lejos del lugar a los niños y los dejaron inconscientes durante unas horas. 

Cuando Yamato despertó, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba Sora. Volteó a ver hacia el lugar de la batalla (el cual estaba muy lejos) y pudo divisar la silueta de Sora corriendo hacia las ruinas. Yamato se apresuró a alcanzarla y se detuvo algunos pasos más atrás de donde se había detenido Sora. 

-"Aún debe de estar por aquí, de seguro que si lo buscamos lo hallaremos"- Dijo Sora con una risa nerviosa y con una mirada de enorme tristeza, estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Se inclinó sobre las arenas de ese desierto y se puso a cavar un hoyo con las manos desnudas - "En serio puede estar por aquí, la explosión debió haberlo cubierto de arena, ¡Vamos Yamato! Ayúdame a buscarlo antes de que anochezca"- 

Yamato no pudo evitar sentir una enorme lástima por Sora. Aún cuando a él mismo le había dolido mucho la pérdida de Taichi, no podía soportar ver a Sora en ese estado de desesperación total. –"Sora, no hay nada que hacer, por mucho que lo deseemos, él no volverá"- dijo esperando que sus propias palabras no fueran verdad.

-"¡Noo!!, Claro que no, EL NO PUEDE MORIR AQUÍ"- dijo Sora lanzándose sobre el rubio y comenzó a darle golpes queriendo desahogar su pena. Yamato la sujetó por las muñecas para tranquilizarla y le dijo suavemente: -" Sora, nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a eso, ni siquiera Etemon lo hizo, pero si quieres, te prometo que entre todos lo buscaremos"- lo último lo dijo solo para calmar a Sora, aunque él mismo sabia que encontrarlo sería imposible. 

-"No, tienes razón, por mas que lo busque, él no volverá"- abrazó a Yamato y comenzó a llorar histéricamente. –"Pero ¿¿Por qué?? Todo esto fue mi culpa, lo único que él quería era protegerme…"-

Los demás niños, que ya habían despertado se reunieron con Yamato y Sora y comenzaron a llorar desconsolados, habían perdido a su líder.

Fin del Flashback

****

Amigo…

Quiero verte una vez más

Y contigo platicar como ayer

Y decirte amigo ven

-"Taichi…. Como te extraño. Los demás fueron a buscarte, o al menos eso me dijeron. Yo se que solo lo dijeron por hacerme sentir mejor. Yamato se fue con Takeru para tratar de disminuir el dolor de su hermanito. Sé que el también te extraña mucho, después de todo tú eras su mejor amigo. Koushiro se fue a buscar a Gennai, para buscar una manera de salir de aquí. Mimí se fue para no ver morir a nadie más y Jyou sempai se fue con ella para no dejarla sola. Y yo…" - Una lágrima solitaria cruzó el rostro de la niña mientras detenía por unos momentos su conversación. – "Me haces tanta falta. Desde que éramos niños te quería, te admiraba como si fueras mi hermano. Recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeña le decía a mi madre que quería tener un hermano. Mamá me decía: -_Quieres un hermanito o una hermanita_- y yo con toda mi inocencia le decía -_Quero un Tai-_. Mi madre duraba días riéndose de esa ocurrencia mía"- dijo Sora esbozando una levísima sonrisa. 

****

…De mi eterna amistad

y mi manera de protestar

tu partida sin adiós que no merecía ni su bendición.

Te montaste en un corcel oscuro y brillante sin saber porqué…

Flashback (2)

__

Era una fría noche. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde la trágica desaparición de Taichi y su digimon. Todos estaban reunidos en una fogata, cada quien con su dolor privado

El silencio era atormentador, hasta que fue interrumpido por unos sollozos. Era Sora, que no pudo contener más su llanto. Sentada en el piso acomodó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se abrazó las piernas hasta quedar encogida en posición fetal. Todos voltearon a verla y Takeru se le acercó tímidamente. 

-"Sora… ¿Qué te pasa?" - Preguntó el pequeño. La única respuesta de ella fue levantar un poco su cara para dejar ver las lágrimas que corrían por todo su rostro. –"Nada Takeru…, no es nada…."- 

-"Tienes que superarlo Sora, si no te va a lastimar más de lo que ya estás"- agregó el único pelirrojo del grupo. 

-"Koushiro tiene razón, te estás haciendo mucho daño"- Dijo Jyou, aunque a él mismo le costaba trabajo guardar compostura.

Mimí se acercó hacia donde estaba Sora. –"Vamos, tal vez una noche de sueño te ayude un poco"-. Sora detestaba que la trataran así, pero comprendía que sus amigos solo querían ayudarla. De hecho necesitaba dormir, había sido una semana muy difícil. Las dos chicas se marcharon hasta una improvisada cabaña que habían construido los chicos. Habían decidido no moverse de lugar durante un tiempo, en vista de que no había ningún enemigo por lo pronto.

Los chicos, por su parte, se dedicaron a organizarse para hacer sus acostumbradas guardias. Era el turno de Jyou en la guardia, el cual estaba semi-dormido con Gomamon en sus brazos. Derrepente, oyó unos ruidos y decidió no moverse para captar un poco mejor la situación. Vio que una sombra salía del lugar de descanso de los demás niños. Jyou dejó a Gomamon cuidando y se fue a perseguir a esa persona. Llegando a un claro del bosque, pudo divisar que se trataba de Sora. Iba llorando y murmurando algunas cosas inentendibles para el chico. De pronto, Sora se agarró a correr con todas sus fuerzas. 

Jyou apresuró el paso para no perder de vista a su amiga cuando derrepente se horrorizó al ver hacia donde se dirigía la chica a toda velocidad. Un sexto sentido impulsó al elegido de la sinceridad a correr mucho más rápido.

-"¡¡¡NOOO SORA!!! ¡¡DETENTE!!!!!"- Alcanzó a exclamar el chico. Ella, al descubrir a su perseguidor aumentó la velocidad, pero cayó al suelo a causa de que Jyou la alcanzó y se lanzó sobre sus piernas a fin de detenerla. Estaban a escasos metros del barranco por el cual habían caído en su primer día en aquel extraño mundo. 

-"¡¡Déjame, tengo que hacerlo, no lo puedo dejar solo!!!!"- Gritaba Sora mientras forcejeaba con el chico para poder librarse de sus brazos. 

-"¡Sora, no dejaré que cometas una estupidez como esa! ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Taichi si hicieras eso??! ¡¿Quieres que el sacrificio de su vida sea en vano?!". Jyou no podía creer lo que había dicho. El tema de la muerte del líder era un tabú entre los niños, pero él tenía que hacer reaccionar a Sora de alguna manera. Ella se quedó paralizada al oír el comentario del chico que la sujetaba. Era cierto, Tai había dado su vida por ella. 

Unos momentos después, Jyou había logrado tranquilizar a Sora. Llegaron al campamento y se sentaron en la fogata, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que terminara la guardia de Jyou. -"Sora, ¿por qué lo intentaste??"- Ante tal pregunta Sora solo puso un semblante serio y se negó a contestar. –"Te hice una pregunta"- Jyou no quería ser grosero, pero se había molestado mucho ante la decisión de Sora. Ella, notando que la única intención de Jyou era ayudarla, comenzó: –"Conozco….. conocía a Tai desde hace mucho tiempo. Él fue mi único amigo desde que yo me acuerdo. Hace algún tiempo las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles con mi madre… Ella pensó que yo ya había crecido lo suficiente, me empezó a cargar con labores y estudio y no quería que yo hiciera nada a mi modo… Taichi fue mi apoyo en esa época. Llegué a irme de la casa, él fue el primero en buscarme y encontrarme; me dijo que si de verdad quería huir, él me seguiría para protegerme. El siempre fue así, fue mi amigo, mi hermano, mi todo…. Y por mi culpa ahora él……"-. Jyou miró como Sora agachaba la cabeza para empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero cuando le iba a decir unas palabras de aliento ella levanto la cabeza y sonrió: -"No te preocupes, algo dentro de mí me dice que él nunca me dejará…"- 

Fin del Flashback

****

Te fuiste…

Por un mundo sin final

Fue tan pronto que olvidaste llevar

Tu equipaje y lo demás

-"Mira Tai, esto lo encontré hace unas semanas por aquí cerca, creo que te hacen mucha falta en donde estás"- dijo la chica mientras sacaba unos googles, estaban algo quemados y uno de los vidrios estaba totalmente roto; de su otro bolsillo sacó los binoculares que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Tai. Los puso sobre un pequeño montículo de arena con una cruz de madera que ella había levantado para honrar a su amigo. –"Aún no logro entender… ¿cómo pudiste ser tu?? Eras el más importante para nosotros…"- La chica suspiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando. –"Me siento tan culpable… Todo comenzó con mi tonta idea de querer conseguir este estúpido emblema"- Sora se agachó y tomó el pendiente en el cual estaban el emblema y la etiqueta. 

- "¿Sabes? He averiguado que significan. El tuyo era el valor." -

****

Más vendrás …

Volverás…

Cada mañana despertarás

En los campos y en la flor

Y en cada lucha por algo mejor

-"Hace unos días fui a la Aldea del Inicio. Takeru me había dicho donde encontrarla antes de que nos separáramos. Que tonta fui, sé que los digimon pueden renacer pero un humano no. ¡Demonios!!! Tai, te extraño tanto…" - Sora se inclinó sobre la sepultura y comenzó a golpear la tierra. –"Aún puedo sentirte aquí conmigo, sé que estás aquí cuidándonos a todos. Si tan solo pudiera estar una vez más contigo…"- 

-"Tomé en cuenta lo que me dijo Jyou, viviré para que tu muerte no haya sido en vano; disfrutaré cada momento como si fuera el último, sé que tu así lo hubieras querido. Yagami Taichi, viviré por los dos"-. 

****

Más vendrás…

Volverás…

Cada mañana despertarás

En los campos y en la flor

Y en cada lucha por algo mejor.

Algún día te seguiré y tu equipaje…

Te llevaré.

-Tai-chan me tengo que ir. Se hace de noche y vine aquí sin avisarle a Biyomon. Te prometo venir más seguido.- La chica se levantó. -Todos te extrañamos mucho… Tai, espérame, dondequiera que estés, algún día yo me reuniré contigo.- 

La chica dirigió una última mirada a la "tumba" de su amigo, dejó caer unas lágrimas y se dio la vuelta. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, aún tenía muchos amigos por los cuales preocuparse, y por supuesto tenía que vivir por alguien más…

***** Owari ****

Bueno, con esto ya entro formalmente a FF. Este no es el primer fic que hago, pero si el primero que termino. Le quiero agradecer principalmente a Lara por ayudarme tanto en la realización de este fic, por lo que este fic va dedicado principalmente a ella. Quiero agradecer también a los grandes escritores de esta página: Ryu-kun, Ariadna, Umi Natsuko, Daisuke, Athenea, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Cielo Criss, y a todos los que alguna vez me han contestado un review, todos ellos va mi primer fic. ¡¡Ahh..!! Casi se me olvida: ninguno de los personajes aquí citados me pertenecen . La canción, la mera verdad no sé de quien sea, me la enseñaron hace unos 4 años cuando entré a una rondalla. En fin, lo que sí les puedo decir es que tampoco es mía. Si alquien la quiere y sabe tocar la guitarra, puedo darles las pisadas junto con la letra

Les agradecería enormemente cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazos, contratos multimillonarios, etc.… aquí donde hay un botoncito que dice: "Click here to submitt a review" o a: kotori_koushiro@hotmail.com


End file.
